Never ALONE
by TheSukiSnake
Summary: OS - Baddap x Esca - Devenir capitaine de The Ogre ne fut pas chose aisée. Parce que changer d'école en milieu d'année et être asocial n'est jamais facile. Il s'appelle Esca Bamel, et ce sera mon premier 'ami'.


Reuh bonjour bande de lecteurs innocents ~ _(fuyez tant il est encore temps !)_

Cette fois je sors un peu complètement des aliens d'Inazuma Eleven pour partir vers ces mignons petits êtres du futur, NAN pas d'Inazuma GO ! Mais ceux du film, The Ogre. Déjà le texte est à la première personne (j'ai horreur de ça D:) mais en plus les informations sur _eux_ sont assez ... Réduite, disons. Je ne pourrais pas dire si je fais du OOC, ou non. J'ai donc du inventer pour combler les trous ...

Excusez-moi pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe, je ne l'ai pas relu éè

Crédit : Esca, Baddap, Mistrene ou The Ogre ne m'appartiennent pas. Les bâtiments (musée, école) sont par contre tirés de mon imagination ~

* * *

Devenir capitaine de The Ogre ne fût pas chose aisée.

Je suis arrivé au collège seulement au milieu de l'année scolaire (travail, déménagement, etc … ), pour le cour de 11 à 12, la matinée ayant été prise par mon ''installation'' au pensionnat et une longue discussion entre le directeur et ma mère. J'appréhendais. Quand je rentrai, un silence de plomb m'accueillit. Le professeur n'étant pas encore arrivé, je me présentai brièvement avant d'aller m'asseoir à une table libre au fond. Ils me dévisagèrent, chuchotant entre eux. Je savais ce qu'ils se demandaient. « D'où il vient ? Pourquoi il est là ? » « Regarde ses cheveux … c'est une teinture ? » Non, oubliez les cheveux. Mais aucun ne s'approchera pour me les demander en face. Parce que je faisait tout pour. Intégration ? Je ne connais pas. Du moins, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. S'attacher aux gens est tellement futile. J'ai souvent auto-réfléchis sur ce genre de pensées théoriques (?). Un enfant qui ne connaît pas son père et qui, dés ses 9 ans, devait faire à manger soi-même à cause des ''absences'' de sa mère ne pouvait aimer. On ne peut aimer qu'en étant aimer en retour. Ou on aime mal. J'ai toujours été seul (et je ne m'en plains pas!), et à force, j'y ai été habitué, j'y ai pris goût. J'ai donc développé le caractère de ''celui qui veut être seul mais qui n'est pas contre une ou deux questions''. Je n'aime pas aller vers les autres, je n'irais pas vers les autres.

Le professeur entra, tout le monde retourna à sa place. Il se présenta brièvement pour moi, puis commença son cour. Je fus soulagé de voir que ce que j'avais étudié avant suivait son programme, et que je n'avais qu'un peu de retard.

À 12h je rangeais mollement mes affaires, me demandant soucieusement comment fonctionnait la cantine ici. Plus loin, le professeur discutait activement avec un de élèves remarquables de la classe. Ce genre d'élèves qui n'en a rien à foutre des cours, des profs, des heures de colles, des autres, et qui le montre. Mais qui arrive à avoir 18 de moyenne. Ce genre d'élève dont tout le monde veut être l'ami, qui est le centre de la classe, qui …

« Hey ! »

Je levai lentement les yeux vers celui sur lequel je commençais à fonder un magnifique texte psychologique (?). Vers celui qui venait de me parler …

« Yo ! Tu es le nouveau, non ? »

Je le regardai dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« On m'a chargé de m'occuper de toi, continua-t-il en faisant une moue, alors je t'expliquerais le fonctionnement de l'établissement ! »

Je ne trouvais toujours rien à répondre.

« Je m'appelle Esca Bamel ! Mais on me surnomme plus Escaba … Et toi c'est Baddap ?

- Baddap … Baddap Sleed.

- Enchanté! » m'acheva-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je le regardais toujours, muet, sans comprendre. Ne ne comprenais pas pourquoi était-t-il venu vers moi, ''pour moi''. Sans poser de questions … Et il souriait. Mon cœur se serra …

Le lendemain-midi, Esca me fit visiter le collège dans les moindres recoins, de la salle d'étude au placard où se cachaient les couples pour se peloter. Pendant trois jours il ne me laissa pas seul un instant, me montrant les astuces pour passer dans les premiers au self, ou me présentant les profs de loin en rigolant.

Un midi, je passais dans le couloir central du bâtiment, cherchant Esca, quand quelqu'un m'interpella. Au premier abord, je pensai que c'était une fille. Il sortait du fameux placard, et la chemise qu'il reboutonnait précipitamment et maladroitement me confirma que c'était bien un garçon. Un garçon aux longs cheveux bleus canard, attachés en une tresse, et aux yeux remplis d'arrogance.

« Toi ! Tu es Baddap, non ?

- Oui, répondis-je froidement.

- Je vois qui tu es … Escaba m'a souvent parlé de toi. Tu dors au pensionnat, je crois que je t'ai déjà vu. »

Je hochai affirmativement de la tête.

« Tu cherche Escaba ?

- Oui, continuais-je avec toujours autant d'émotions, tu saurais où il est ? »

Il se mit à marcher tout en enfilant sz veste, passa à côté de moi et marmonna un « Viens. », puis ajoutant :

« Au fait, moi, c'est Mistrene. »

Il m'amena hors du bâtiment principal, au delà de la grande cour et du parc, reliant l'école au pensionnat, vers le gymnase, et les petits stades l'entourant. À un moment, je l'entendis marmonner un :

« Je suis en retard … »

En fixant un point. Je suivis son regard.

Un terrain en plein air, entouré de barrières basses grotesques, avec ses huit cages aux poteaux blancs d'acier défoncé, aux filets déchirés, en pièces, en lambeaux, et dont le sol n'était composé que de terre, sèche ou bouseuse, selon le temps. Ce jour là, elle était sèche. D'énormes volutes de poussières se soulevaient au rythme des foulées des joueurs. La terre volait, partait en fumée, avant de retomber et de se dissiper dans l'air. Un air lourd, lourd et sec malgré la température légèrement fraîche, lourd et irrespirable quand on arrivait aux alentours du terrain, lourd et saturé de poussière. Le terrain était assez petit, les joueurs se marchaient littéralement les uns sur les autres. De loin, nous ne voyions qu'un tas irrégulier s'agitant au milieu d'un nuage beige. Et dés qu'on s'approchait, on était happé. Happé par cette atmosphère terreuse, où la poussière semblait étendre ses tentacules pour nous asphyxier. Happé par les joueurs, qui nous forçaient le respect. Ils étaient là, transpirant toutes les gouttes de leur corps, la sueur perlant sur leur peau nue. Ils y en avaient qui étaient torses-nus, ils y en avaient en débardeurs, et ils y en avaient qui gardaient leur maillot. Tout vêtement blanc montrait la saleté de la poussière et de la transpiration qui s'étendait en larges taches. La terre semblait recouvrir tout leur corps, jusqu'à s'être enfouie dans leurs cheveux. Et sous le soleil, les perles de sueurs brillaient. Ils brillaient. Esca brillait.

Des mèches de cheveux étaient plaquées sur ses tempes et son front. Dans ses yeux brillaient une étincelle d'excitation, de bonheur pur. Je sentis mon visage prendre feu. Je n'avais pas pû m'empêcher de le détailler du regard, des muscles saillants des bras que montrait le débardeur noir et des cuisses, son regard de lion, ses cheveux bleus marine qui s'éclaircissaient au soleil. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais comme ça.

Passé le moment mêlé de surprise et d'admiration, je vis que mon accompagnateur était partis vers celui que je pensais être le coach. Et ça l'était. Il se prit un rapide savon avant d'être expédié avec un presque-coup-de-pied-au-cul vers les vestiaires. Avec une vois forte, l'entraîneur arrêta les joueurs et leur permis de souffler et de boire. Je les regardai se diriger vers les bouteilles d'eau et le robinet, essuyant rapidement leur visage suant, se bousculant en riant entre eux. Après la définition d'''ami'', je découvrais celle d'''équipe''.

Esca vint vers moi, une bouteille d'eau à la main – dont il avait déjà vidé la moitié sur le haut de son crane –, et tout sourire.

« Hey ! Je suis content que tu sois venu, j'avais peur que tu ne t'inquiète. Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Heureusement que tu es tombé sur Mist ! »

Le temps de comprendre que Mist = Mistrene.

« Aaah, oui, Mistrene ! Quelle chance, effectivement. » maugréais-je sur un ton ironique.

Esca éclata de rire. Très vite, je le rejoignis dans sa bonne humeur. Je riais à déployée, d'un rire que je ne connaissait pas moi-même. Un rire. Un vrai. Un de ces morceaux de la vie, si précieux, qu'on devrait le garder comme un trésor et s'en souvenir toujours. Cette vie si précieuse … Je la découvrais. Enfin.

Le reste de la bouteille d'eau, il me la vida sur ma propre tête. Je constatai avec un cri combien elle pouvait être glacée ! Les managers faisaient trop bien leur travail. Emporté par cet élan de joie, il me poussa sur le terrain, au milieu même du ''nuage de poussière'', au milieu même des ballons de football, au milieu même des joueurs qui regagnaient le terrain, toujours en riant. Le coach s'esclaffa en voyant la figure fendue en un énorme sourire d'Esca, et la mienne complètement ahurie, déconfite. Il m'accepta sur le terrain d'un signe de main, et ils organisèrent un court match de 10 minutes. On me plaça dans l'équipe opposée à celle d'Esca et Mist. Ils étaient terribles ! Terriblement forts. Les règles, je les connaissais déjà, ce fut vite bouclé. Première mi-temps on m'avait mis en défense, à la deuxième, on prit le risque de me monter en attaque. Tout le monde rigolaient. Ma maladresse face à leur niveau les faisait rire. Et je riais aussi. La poussière, la chaleur n'était plus un problème. Venu un moment, j'abandonnai ma veste sur une barrière, ouvrai de deux trois boutons ma chemise et remontai mes manches. Le match arrivait à sa fin, et le score stagnait sur une égalité. Les deux camps étaient surexcités, nous étions devenus des bêtes hargneuses. Nous étions bestiaux, mais souriant, prêt à tout pour arracher la victoire, mais sans pour autant sortir une seule fois de l'esprit d'équipe. Ils m'impressionnaient. Même l'entraîneur en profitait, il courait à droite, à gauche, suivant le ballon des yeux, le sifflet à la bouche, invectivant ses joueurs. Moi aussi, j'étais dans un état second. Le sang tapait à mes tempes comme un forcené, et jamais je n'avais aussi bien entendu mon cœur, jamais je ne l'avais aussi bien compris. BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM. Est-ce que mes sens étaient affûtes, ou émoussés ? BOUM. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien entendre, alors que je les entendais tous. BOUM. J'avais l'impression que ma vue avais diminuée, mais mes yeux fixaient bien intensément le ballon. BOUM. Un défenseur de mon équipe réussit à reprendre le ballon. BOUM. Il le passa à un milieu de terrain. BOUM BOUM. Celui-ci feinta habilement, renvoya le ballon à l'arrière, et il vola. Le ballon. Il s'élevait dans les airs. BOUM BOUM BOUM. Mon cœur me fit presque mal tellement il se démenait pour se faire entendre. Avec la poitrine, je réceptionnai le ballon, il retomba par terre et devint propriété de mes jambes et de mes pieds. J'esquivai un milieu offensif, tentai une percée, puis fus obligé de reculer. Et alors …

BOUM. BOUM. boum. BOUM. Boum. BOUM. BOum. BOUM. BOUM. BOUM.

Esca. Il venait vers moi, un air féroce implanté dans les yeux, un sourire enjoué dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il chercha un instant gentiment à récupérer le ballon, mais en voyant que je ne lâcherais pas, devint plus brutal. C'était incroyable comme tout disparaissait, comme tout se brisait en moi quand il était aussi prés … Un instant, je pensai à lui laisser le ballon, me sentant flancher. Et puis je le regardais dans les yeux. Ces yeux couleur aniline si profonds. Il se mit à rougir. Je récupérai définitivement le ballon et partit droit dans les buts, écrasant la défense. D'où venait cette ''force'' ? Cette énergie ? Kyaaah, il a rougit ! Attends … C'est une réaction de fille ça !

Quand je repris entièrement mon esprit, reprenant contact avec les autres, j'avais marqué. Mon équipe avait gagné.

Un peu plus tard, le coach me prit à part pour me proposer un mois de ''test'', pour rejoindre potentiellement l'équipe. À ce moment, mon regard s'est tourné vers Esca qui attendait plus loin, qui me fixait moi et l'entraîneur de son regard sombre. J'ai dis oui.

Résultat du match : l'uniforme est foutu, et même la veste pourtant posée sur la barrière avait trouvé le moyen de tomber pas terre, dans la poussière.

Les retombées, jamais je ne les aurais cru possibles. Ils m'enviaient ! Je devenais populaire, presque social ! J'appris qu'Esca et Mistrene, très bons amis, étaient bien les deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Je ne niais pas que traîner avec eux donnait une sorte de sensation de supériorité, mais je ne m'en vantais pas non plus. On devint vite des amis très proches, alors que je pensais que ça ne durerais qu'un temps, Esca m'ayant ''attrapé le bras'' pour me guider dans le collège, je me disais vraiment qu'il le lâcherait sitôt fait. Mais non … Je ne pouvais _plus_ être seul. Et c'était bien ! Passé le mal-être du ''je suis exclu'' ou ''ce n'est pas ma place'' entre Mist et Esca, j'arrivai à profiter pleinement de notre amitié. Même si je me sentais plus proche d'Esca que de Mistrene, et sûrement pareil pour lui, je pense … Jalousie ? Non … Oui. J'aurais tellement aimé ne l'avoir que pour moi. Avec Mistrene, le seul moment où on trouvait un ''terrain'' d'entente, c'était le foot.

Le foot …

J'étais plus fort en attaque qu'en défense. C'était une évidence. Le coach disait que j'étais régis par une sorte de furie furieuse quand je mettais un pied sur un terrain. Mon cœur n'étais plus dans ma poitrine, mais sur la pelouse, dans les pieds de mes partenaires d'équipe, sous une forme ronde, blanche, avec des pentagones noirs. Et il battait au rythme des cris, des rires, des coups de sifflets. J'aimais le foot.

Esca semblait heureux aussi, que je sois dans l'équipe. Nous nous entraînions souvent avec Mist, pendant les heures de sports, ou le soir, dans un parc de la ville, quand le stade de béton était libre, ou bien un quelconque endroit où on pouvait jouer. Ça nous importait peu. Si peu !

Mon poste d'attaquant était tout donné. J'avais une excellente maîtrise du ballon, des dribbles, et j'avais une arrogance « parfaite pour percer une quelconque défense adverse », aussi efficace qu'elle fût. Le coach était impressionné. En un mois, alors que je n'avais jamais touché à un ballon, j'étais intégré dans l'équipe comme joueur, et non plus comme un ''élève en période de test''. Avec Esca, Mistrene et moi en attaquants, nous étions le trio clé de l'équipe. Au centre de tout.

Et puis, un jour, l'entraîneur me tendis un brassard rouge, avec un large sourire, à la veille d'un match de tournoi.

« Prêt à tout casser, capitaine ? »

Capitaine de The Ogre … Généralement, ce n'est pas chose aisée. Être capitaine, c'est faire parti de l'équipe depuis au moins deux ans, avoir participé à une trentaine de matchs, et être apte à marquer des buts (pour les capitaines goals, comme Endou). Et, bien sûr, faire preuve d'acuité, d'esprit d'équipe, et être bon tacticien. L'ancien capitaine remplissait à la perfection ces items. On m'avait dis qu'il visait cet objectif depuis son arrivée au collège, et que ça ne faisait même pas un an qu'il avait réussis. Et pourtant, c'est lui même qui m'avait délibérément laissé son titre de capitaine, ce brassard de couleur si vive. Est-ce qu'il m'en voulait ? Je ne savais pas … Mais je me suis toujours dis qu'Esca aura été un bien meilleur capitaine que moi.

« Hey Mist, fanfaronna Esca en avançant vers l'intéressé, j'ai trouvé mon maître ! J'ai appris que Baddap m'avait pris ma place de premier de la classe !

- N'en sois pas fier, marmonnais-je en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

- Ouaip, appuya Mistrene, n'en sois pas fier, sinon il va finir par tout te prendre ! »

Non … Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça à Esca. J'étais plus apte à tout lui donner. Mais cette phrase sonna comme un glas. Quelque chose se tramait. Au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, Esca s'éloignait. Ce n'était pas une constatation d'un jeune homme aveuglé par la jalousie, non, c'était un fait réel. Mistrene avaient changé son regard sur moi, il était toujours aussi arrogant, mais il n'essayait plus de le cacher. Au foot, le trio clé de disloquait. Aucun n'arrivait à faire une passe correcte à l'autre, nous n'étions plus sur une même longueur d'onde. Il y avait des perturbations.

Progressivement, alors que je perdais définitivement Esca, celui-ci commença lui aussi à devenir sérieusement menaçant envers moi. Il prenait chaque remarque au quart de tour, me mettait toujours tout sur le dos, ne voulait plus que l'on s'entraîne ensemble. Ça me faisait mal, horriblement mal. J'avais fait quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu, c'était la seule explication possible ! J'ai tout tenté pour le retrouver comme avant, mais je ne fais qu'empirer les choses.

Mais jamais je ne pensais que ça arriverais à un tel niveau. Nous jouions un des matches les plus important de l'équipe, une finale d'un tournoi où l'équipe donnait corps et âmes depuis son commencement pour la victoire. Moi aussi, je m'y étais attaché. La première mi-temps fut close avec un score d pour l'adversaire. Motivés, on marqua un but au début de la seconde mi-temps, histoire d'égaliser. La tension était électrique, tendue, palpable.

J'avais le ballon, je fonçais. Les supporters hurlaient pour m'encourager, pour me pousser au bout, pour réussir. Je jetais un coup d'œil à droite, et vis l'entraîneur crier avec de grands geste, ce qui me fis sourire.

« CAPITAINE ! »

Un défenseur adverse arrivait droit sur moi. Je l'avais vu venir. Je préparais une feinte, une technique. À ma gauche j'entrevis Mist – c'est lui qui avait crié – et décidai de lui faire confiance. Nous faisions un match, dans la même équipe, après tout. Mais au moment où je préparais la passe, je me sentis violemment fauché au niveau des pieds. Ma tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd, faute d'avoir pu me rattraper avec mes mains. Le choc résonna dans toute ma tête, provoquant des ondes de douleur progressives dans mes tempes, mes arcades sourcilières, mon nez, ma mâchoire, avant de finir par se manifester dans toute l'arrière de mon crane. Une nouvelle douleur me paralysa le pied alors que je tentai de me relever. J'abandonnai et retombai sur le sol. Le choc à la tête devait être dur, puisque je me sentais partir. Mon champ de vision diminua, s'obscurcit, et je vis, avant de perdre totalement connaissance, Esca de relever. C'était lui, qui avait taclé.

La finale était perdue.

Dans le lit de l'hôpital, je passais de longues heures à dévisager mon pied, comme si c'était uniquement de sa faute. Alors que non. Heureusement, je ne suis sortis qu'avec un bandage, une attelle, et quelques semaines de béquilles. Le coach a tenu à ce que je participe aux entraînements, assis sur une chaise, pour le « morale de l'équipe ». Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Après avoir raté les trois entraînements depuis que j'étais revenu, Esca, à son retour, eut droit à … je dirait, un jugement. On en avait longuement discuté avec l'entraîneur, le verdict était tombé. Ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer.

Assis dans une chaise, confinés dans le local, les béquilles coincées entre les jambes, je prenais soin de na pas regarder le fautif dans les yeux, comme si c'était moi le coupable. Alors que non. Le coach toussa, me demandant de commencer.

« Esca, réussis-je à balbutier, d'une vois presque enrouée, la gorge sèche, ce que tu as fait pendant le match était mal …

- Inadmissible, renchérit le coach.

- On a tous vu que c'était un acte délibéré. Acte qui m'a blessé …

- Grièvement.

- Assez grièvement, mais qui nous a surtout fait perdre la finale. On ne sait pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu as tes raisons, tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Rester les bras croisés devant …

- Un coup aussi lâche, aussi barbare, envers un de tes coéquipiers !

- … était impossible. Nous avons décidé que tu sera donc seulement suspendu de foot, d'entraînements, de matchs, pendant cinq semaines. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à redire ? »

Silence … Je ne suis m'empêcher d'ajouter, presque dans un murmure :

« Si c'est à cause du rang de capitaine … »

Mais il ne me laissa pas finir, il était déjà partis pour sortir de la salle. Et, juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, ajouté :

« Je ne reviendrais plus. Jamais. »

Claquement de porte. Fin de la séance. L'accusé était déjà partis, l'avocat de la justice venait de quitter les lieux, et l'avocat de la défense avait finalement décidé de faire juge.

« La séance est levée. » murmurais-je.

Il passa tout de même un bon mois avant que je ne puisse retaper un peu dans le ballon. Mais jamais trop. Juste un peu. Je pouvais marcher sans boiter, mais même chose aussi. Jamais trop.

Et la visite au musée …

« … jusqu'à l'ère du paléolithique. À partir de là … »

Noon ! Ne pas écouter le professeur ! Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde s'ennuyait. Personne ne pouvait trouver ce cour rabâché en continu intéressant. Personne ! On nous avait demandé de nous asseoir dans un coin de l'énorme hall du musée, à même le sol, sur le marbre blanc et froid où on n'osait pas poser les mains. Je m'étais mis derrière, et bon ''premier de la classe déprimé''. Mist était devant à droite, et Esca, le seul debout. Il était vraiment tout au fond, dans le coin, appuyé contre le mur, et il jouait dédaigneusement sur son portable. On ne lui disait plus rien, à lui …

« Bien ! Maintenant que vous avez tous si bien écouté l'introduction … »

Petits rires.

« … nous allons vous donner quartier libre, mais avec des feuilles à remplir. Pour ça, vous vous mettrez par groupes de trois. »

Tout le monde se leva presqu'aussitôt en poussant de petits cris joyeux, pressés de se mettre avec ses ''friends forever''. En quelques secondes, c'était plié. Je restai seul. Debout, balayant du regard cette mini foule regroupant deux classes du collège, c'est-à-dire environ 50 élèves. Et aucun réel ami. Je soufflai, je m'en fichais, je ferais le travail seul. J'irais voir un des professeurs avec une voix plaintive, des yeux implorants de l'élève mal-aimé et rejeté. Puis quelque chose m'attirai du coin de l'œil, alors que la zone se dégageait progressivement au fur et à mesure que les groupes fournis en papiers s'attaquant au musée, une personne toujours assise – la seule – recroquevillée sur elle-même. Un garçon au regard violet et terne, aux cheveux d'un bleu si particulier, dont les mèches tombaient mollement sur ses yeux, cachant les traits de son visage durcis par la tristesse, le manque de sommeil et la culpabilité. Une pointe de tristesse, de pitié, me transperça la poitrine en le voyant ainsi. L'état dépressif de Mistrene durait depuis qu'Esca s'était lui aussi renfermé sur lui-même, et avait complètement changé. Il se sentait coupable. Je me sentais coupable. C'était moi, qui l'avais viré de l'équipe … Mist devait me détester à un très haut point. Je me retournai. Esca était aussi seul.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez, vociféra le proviseur, allez ! Mettez-vous en groupe, prenez une feuille et allez-y ! »

On se regarda, hésitants. Esca bougea le premier, s'avança, récupéra une pochette, un stylo, la feuille de travail, puis partit sans nous attendre vers la 3ème galerie, vers un des trois grands couloirs que présentait le hall d'entrée. Je commençai à le suivre alors, laissant Mist me rejoindre. Le musée du Temps (je ne crois pas que ce soit pas son vrai nom) était composé de cinq galeries principales, réparties sur le rez-de-chaussée, et une seule galerie à l'étage. La plus petite, celle de la Préhistoire. La plus grande, celle du Moyen-Age. Les deux autres, la Renaissance et « le Temps-d'avant » (l'époque contempo-moderne). Et puis la galerie à l'étage, les Jours de Demain. Question noms, il ne se sont pas foulés …

Esca était retourné sur son portable, Mistrene reprit dons les feuilles et le reste de l'équipement. Suivant Esca, nous avions débouché dans le Moyen-Age. Inintéressant. Le stylo appuyé sur le menton, Mist commentait un énorme tableau, nous demandant ce que nous devrions mettre comme réponse aux questions. Il parlait dans le vide. J'avais décroché. Je regardais une petite peinture d'un paysage noir, ténébreux, sûrement en période de guerre. La terre, les plantes, le ciel étaient noirs. De ci, de là, s'élevait de minces volutes de fumées qu'on devinait originaires d'un incendie. Des taches de sang coloraient le sol de cendres. Mais, surtout, au centre, un cheval. Un cheval sellé, mais sans cavalier. Un cheval à la robe si blanche si pure, qu'elle émouvrait n'importe qui. Si sa beauté n'était pas brisée nette par une lance plantée dans la chair du bel animal. L 'arme saillait de la poitrine su cheval qui cabrait. La sang vif tranchait avec ses poils immaculés, et il coulait à flots. Les muscles contractés par la peur faisaient ressortir la force de la bête. La selle était abîmée, couverte de poussière, et il lui manquait un étrier, l'étrivière de cuir se balançant dans le vide, suivant le mouvement du cheval. Les rennes pendaient dans le vide, et une patte antérieure était passée dedans, lui arrachant la bouches avec les mors. La gueule était déformée dans un cri silencieux, qui lui cassait les traits. La scène était figée dans une beauté monstrueusement effrayante. Je sentis ma poitrine se compresser et ma gorge se serrer. Je me retournai. Esca me regardai. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser mon regard.

Lui aussi, il détaillait le tableau.

La visite continua, Mistrene et moi essayions de conclure au plus vite cette longue galerie, qui nous pris une bonne heure. Sans parler entre nous, ce n'est jamais évident. Les deux questions sur la préhistoire furent expédiées sans même avoir à entrer dans la galerie, la Renaissance nous donna plus de fil à retordre. On se dépêchait, parce que nous savions bien qu'une fois la fiche finir, nous pourrions retourner chacun dans notre coin, et abandonner cet état de stress continuel, avec le gestes maladroits et les mains moites. Enfin, sauf pour Esca, bien sûr, qui ne décollait pas de son téléphonée. En essayant de jeter un coup d'œil sur le minuscule écran, je vis qu'il ne jouait pas, ni ne discutait avec quelqu'un, mais il écrivait …

La visite de la galerie de la Renaissance fut vraiment plus ardue. Les questions étaient difficiles et j'arrivais de moins en moins à marcher. Au début, le cacher n'était pas difficile. Et puis à un moment Esca releva les yeux vers moi et lâcha :

« Ça va, pas le peine de faire semblant, tu ne nous ralentira pas. »

Il ne me laissa pas répondre. Alors je me mis à boiter sans me ''retenir'', ce qui inquiéta légèrement les professeurs, mais je les envoyai balader en leur assurant que tout aller bien. L'âge comptenpo-moderne me fit bien rire quand je pensai au fait que c'était à peine plus vieux que notre ère. Mais il est vrai que les progrès qu'a fait l'humanité étaient considérables ! Passer des carrioles à chevaux aux voitures à coussin d'air actuelles … Et puis les sports ne sont pas différents. Certains ont disparu, d'autres ont évolué, et bien sûr il y en a eu de nouveaux. Et l'un des rares à ne pas avoir changé, ou peu, ce fut le football. Je trouvais juste dommage qu'il ne fut pas inventé dans notre pays …

Pour finir la partie de la fiche sur les quatre galeries du rez-de-chaussée, nous avions dû mettre au moins deux heures. Il ne restait de la premier étage … Par flemme, l'ascenseur fut utilisé (un étage, 'tention!). Nous y retrouvions un groupe de note classe dont un joueur de l'équipe, qui se mit à me parler du dernier entraînement. La discussion aurait pu être intéressante, sauf qu'Esca était aussi présent. J'essayais de couper court à la conversation, voyant Mistrene baisser honteusement la tête. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, l'importun s'était tut. Et Esca rangea lentement son portable. Une lumière surnaturelle, légèrement tamisée, à peine aveuglante, dont l'origine n'était pas visible, et bleutée, nous envahit. Esca sortit le premier, les yeux brillants de curiosité, d'admiration, d'une lueur qui avait disparue jusqu'ici. Je sentis mon cœur me faire mal. C'était une lueur qui ne me manquait que trop … Et je remarquai avec un brin d'amusement de même Mist l'avait à nouveau.

La salle était pleine de bleu, d'argenté et de gris, de lumières fantomatiques, de pièces de métal et d'objets non-identifiables. Et c'était impressionnant. Juste impressionnant. Des maquettes de navettes au plafond semblaient flotter mollement dans l'air, beaucoup d'objets zigzaguaient en volant au sol, passant avec des bruits aigus entre nos jambes. Nous étions de vrais gamins, touchions à tout, essayions tout. Toute la galerie était tapissée murs, sols et plafond de noir, faisant ressortir l'étrange luminosité, les écrans présentant un monde nouveau, ou les diverses hologrammes ici et là. Fascinant. La toute dernière question demandait nos impressions, et d'un commun accord – le premier de la journée – nous marquions ça. Mais, à la fin de la galerie, nous nous séparèrent. Il nous restait une heure. J'appris que Mistrene avait retrouvé un groupe, Esca resta à la cafétéria, et moi je continuais à détailler la cinquième galerie. Fascinant …

Sur le chemin du retour dans le bus je rentrai le premier, et allai m'asseoir seul, au deuxième rang du véhicule, comme à mon habitude. Les élèves à ma gauche de bousculaient entre eux dans la petite allée pour passer et s'asseoir. Je les entendais seulement, trop occupé à regarder par la large fenêtre, fatigué. Et puis je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, avec le 'brouf' du fauteuil venant de recevoir une paire de fesses. Je tournai la tête, et Mistrene me sourit. Ses yeux violets d'habitude pétillants de malice, d'arrogance, n'était vraiment plus qu'un rideau terne. Le violet colombin était délavé, sale, et ses yeux étaient rougis.

« Oui, j'ai pleuré, dit-il en s'essuyant brièvement les yeux, mais ce n'est rien … Ou si, peut être. Escaba était un peu mieux, aujourd'hui …

- J'ai trouvé aussi, murmurais-je faiblement.

- Tu l'as vu, toi aussi, continua-t-il, l'éclat dans ses yeux quand on était dans la dernière galerie ?

- …

- Ça me manque …

- À moi aussi … Tellement … »

Les larmes refluèrent soudainement vers mes yeux, mais je les chassai en secouant la tête. Je ne devais pas pleurer.

« Baddap, je dois te parler. »

Je le regardais, le questionnant du regard.

« Après, au collège. » ajouta-t-il.

Et il se tut. Moi aussi. On avait besoin de penser.

Le voyage sembla horriblement long, la route qui défilait sous mes yeux s'étendait à l'infini. L'éternité ? C'est long …

« C'est moi, avoua Mistrene en tripotant anxieusement sa natte, tout est à cause de moi … »

Autour de nous, les autres pensionnaires s'agitaient en criant au hasard des crétineries. Le car venait de juste de déverser son flot d'élèves, et à peine fus-je sortis que Mistrene m'avait attrapé le bras.

« C'est moi, marmonna-t-il à nouveau.

- Mais …

- Je t'en supplie, s'exclama-t-il en attrapant ma manche, ne m'en veux pas ! C'est … à cause de moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais jaloux, j'étais malade de te voir autant avec Escaba. Je me disais que tu allais me l'enlever définitivement … Alors … Alors je l'ai monté contre toi. J'ai exploité au maximum le peu de haine qu'il avait pour toi, par rapport au poste de capitaine, aux notes, je disais que tu allais casser notre amitié … Et ça a marché … Le jour du match de final, à la mi-temps, c'est moi … »

Le pieu dans mon cœur sembla s'enfoncer un peu plus. Je suffoquai. Il marqua une pause, la main serrant toujours ma manche.

« C'est moi qui lui ai dis qui si tu étais blessé, il pourrait redevenir capitaine ... »

Non … non non non !

Je senti les larmes rouler sur mes jours. Elles étaient parties toutes seules. C'étaient de chaudes larmes qui nous faisaient doucement hoqueter et qui ne durait jamais longtemps. Et puis le coup partis tout seul. Mistrene ne chercha pas à se retenir et tomba par terre, sur les fesses. Il mit une main sur sa joue où mon poing s'était logé et me regarda, ahuri. Tous les autres autour de nous s'étaient arrêtés et ME regardaient. Jamais ils ne m'avaient vus comme ça. Jamais je n'avais été comme ça. Ma bouche était déformée dans un rictus de rage et de sanglots, mes larmes trahissaient ma faiblesse, mes yeux brûlaient de colère, de tristesse, mais surtout d'incompréhension … Mist vit tout ça, car il baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose que je pus deviner qu'en lisant sur ses lèvres. « Je suis désolé … »

« NON ! M'écriais-je en m'accroupissant pour le saisir par le col et le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux, pas tant qu'IL ira mieux ! »

Et je le lâchai pour me faufiler et sortir de la mini-foule. Une seule idée en tête : le retrouver. Se pardonner. Le pardonner. L'explication était si simple, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir, il s'en voulait de m'avoir fait du mal, il s'en voulait pour tout. Il s'infligeait une auto-punition en s'éloignant et en quittant le club. Je courrais, le souffle court, ma cheville me lançant de violents éclairs de douleurs dans toute la jambe. Je ne voulais pas ça, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre !

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, c'était celle de Mist … Ce n'était pas ta faute ! »

Là ! Devant, il avançait en traînant les pieds, le dos courbé.

« ESCABA ! »

Il s'arrêta et releva la tête mais ne se retourna pas. Je ralentis et m'arrêtai derrière lui.

« Esca … Qu'est ce qui tu écris sur ton portable ? Est-ce que je peux voir ? »

Sans toujours se retourner, il plongea la main dans sa poche et me tendit son portable. Je le pris, appréhendant. Aussi facilement ?

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. » marmonna-t-il.

Je naviguais un petit moment sur l'écran tactile avant de trouver l'icône 'notes'. En la sélectionnant, la dernière note écrite s'afficha automatiquement.

_MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MAUVAIS. MOURIR._

J'eus un haut-le-cœur en lisant le dernier mot. Il pensait réellement à lui quand il écrivais ça !? J'allai voir la note précédente, dont l'heure indiquait qu'elle avait été écrite pendant la visite au musée. Je ne trouvai le courage que de lire les dernières phrases.

_MAUVAIS. Il boite, il gémit, je l'entends en faisant semblant de ne pas écouter. Il a mal. MAUVAIS. Dans l'ascenseur j'ai entendu qu'il passait encore les entraînements assis sur une chaise. MAUVAIS. C'était carrément nul … Je suis un salaud. MOURIR._

« Esca ! »

Il sursauta, et tourna un peu son visage.

« Tourne-toi ! Ai le courage de me regarder en face, idiot ! »

Et il se retourna. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi beaux … Il pleurait, mais dans sa tristesse et sa souffrance il développait comme une beauté, une attraction douloureuse. Ce n'était pas des pleurs comme les miens, et encore moins comme un gosse à qui on aurait enlevé le jouet. Les larmes connaissaient leur chemin et glissaient tranquillement le long de son visage. Il était placide. Aucune grimace, aucun sanglot, rien. Je ne trouvais rien à dire, je m'étais juste plongé dans ses yeux anilines où on sombrait si facilement.

« Mauvais. » finit-il par murmurer avec un micro-sourire en récupérant doucement le portable dans ma main.

Je sentis une vague, un océan de sentiments me faire mal au ventre, me détruire la poitrine, me charcuter le cœur avant de se bloquer violemment dans ma gorge.

« Crétin ! lançais-je avec une voix instable (= portant allégremment dans les aigus), idiot, crétin, imbécile ! Je te pardonne ! Je te pardonnerais toujours ! La douleur que le ressens ici – j'attrapai mon haut au niveau de la poitrine – en te voyant souffrir sera toujours plus forte qu'une autre ! Quelle qu'elle soit !

- … Mistrene t'as tout raconté ?

- Oui.

- J'ai honte. » gémit-il avec un sourire triste.

Je ne répondis pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Seulement, j'attrapai sa main et me colla doucement contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire, et Esca me rendit mon étreinte en passant un bras dans mon dos, pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Trop de sentiment tue les sentiments. Je me décollai et passa une main sur mon visage cramoisi. Rougir, devant lui, explicitement … Il rigola. Surpris, je le regardai. Son visage était à nouveau radieux, les dernières larmes brillants au coin de ses yeux. Je souris.

Un 'ami', hein ?

Le lendemain, Esca se présenta à l'entraînement de foot et s'excusa personnellement devant le coach, devant l'équipe et devant moi, une nouvelle fois. Les excuses furent acceptées et il réintégra l'équipe, faisant ainsi place à une mini-fête au sein des joueurs. Mistrene s'excusa aussi, platement. Il promit de faire fit de sa jalousie entre nous et de toujours dire quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il rajouta même, avec un sourire malicieux, qu'Esca et moi formions un « couple très mignon ». Je le frappai, l'autre étant écroulé de rire.

Un jour que nous étions allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'herbe, Esca et moi, après un entraînement, il murmura :

« N'empêche, il était beau le tableau … »

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews 


End file.
